The Return
by KPFAN3617
Summary: Sam Manson, Danny's Girlfriend and best friend, has gone missing! Danny is puzzled as to where Sam is and with only two weeks until graduation! Can Danny find Sam in time? Or will someone return to cause Danny, Sam and Tucker more havoc?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Danny Phantom.**

* * *

Chapter One

A few years have passed since the earth almost ceased to exist. It was Vlad's spaceship that caused an explosion creating an anti-ghost meteor to hurl to earth. It was all thanks to Danny Phantom that the world continued to existed. Now the hero of Amity Park was a senior at Amity Park High School, almost two weeks away from graduation.

His life has never been better in his opinion. He has an amazing girlfriend/best friend Sam Manson and his other best friend, Tucker Foley, was still active mayor of their city. His secret wasn't all that much of a secret anymore but he didn't mind. He felt good that he didn't feel the need to hide his alter ego anymore and he could be who he was in front of his parents.

He was flying around the city, his usual ghost patrol route, as he made his way to Sam's house. It was a hot night, with the neighboring kids still outside trying to cool themselves off by eating ice creams. He reached Sam's room and phased in, seeing Sam in bed reading some new Goth Poetry. He grinned as he noticed Sam hadn't recognized he was in the room yet. Sam, still oblivious to Danny's presences, placed the book on her side and sighed.

"Aw, tired already?" Danny asked, grinning.

This startled Sam but she quickly narrowed her eyes, looking directly at him.

"Will you quite it?" Sam asked rolling her eyes. Danny phased back and laughed. He walked closer to Sam and kissed her on the forehead.

"When it gets old ya, but I don't think it will."

Sam grinned herself as she reached for her pillow. Danny yelped as he felt the pressure of the pillow on his head.

"Hey!" Danny yelled with laughter. He pulled Sam closer to him. "Not cool! I didn't even a pillow to retaliate with." As he and Sam both reached for the pillows on the bed Danny's phone began to ring. He slide it out of his pocket to see it was a text from Tucker.

"It's Tuck" Danny stated reading the message. "He says he's downstairs waiting for us to go on ghost patrol already." Danny got up from Sam's bed and walked towards Sam's window. He turned to see Sam still her bed as he stretched out his hand.

"Coming?" he asked.

"Not tonight" Sam answered. She looked down to the floor. "If it's all the same to you, I want to sit this patrol out."

"Okay?" Danny said, confused.

"I don't feel good. I think I'm coming down with something-been feeling nauseous all this week plus I throw up this morning. I really want just stay home and rest."

"It's okay Sam" Danny assured her. "Tuck and I have it under control. You just get some rest. I'll text you if we need you okay?"

"Okay" Sam replied. "See you at school?"

"Always" Danny smiled as he opened the window. "You rest. I'll talk to you when I get the chance." And with that, Danny Phantom flew out of the window and meet up with Tucker.

"Claire I told you" Danny heard Tucker groaned. "I wanted to meet Underwood Friday afternoon not tomorrow with Sharper present." Tucker saw Danny floating next to him and sighed.

"I know this isn't your fault Claire. All I ask is to make sure you reschedule with Underwood this Friday afternoon at 4 and confirm to Sharper the meeting time is the same. I have to go but keep me posted." Tucker hung up the phone and placed it inside is pocket.

"Mayor Issues?" Danny asked.

"You have no idea dude but that's a topic for another day. I know Sam hates when I talk to much about-." He turned around to see where Sam was but before he could ask Danny beat him to the punch.

"She's feels under the weather. Looks like it's a bro's night." Danny chuckled. Tucker smiled as he nodded and hopped on his scooter.

"Just what the doctor ordered" Tucker joked. Danny laughed and lunged into the night sky with Tucker not far behind….

It was early morning at Casper High. Danny and Tucker waited by Sam's locker, they both looked at each other in confusion as Tucker looked at his PDA and saw the time. it wasn't like to Sam to not be there by that time.

"You did tell me she was sick right?" Tucker asked Danny. Danny nodded and looked at his phone, hoping to receive a text from Sam.

"Maybe she's running late, you know since she's sick?"

"You're right" Danny confirmed. "I'll just send her a text asking her where she is. I'm sure we will see her in homeroom." Tucker nodded and walked with Danny towards their homeroom. But Sam wasn't running late. They both watched the door to see if Sam would appear and nothing. It wouldn't have made either of them worry if she would have texted them back but she didn't. Danny glued his eyes to his phone as if his life depended on it. This wasn't like Sam, sick or not, she would have replied saying something to him so he wouldn't worry.

"Danny, you are probably worrying yourself about nothing." Tucker tried to explain to Danny as he and Danny made their way to Mansion's house after school. "She's must likely sleeping whatever she has."

"I really hope your right Tuck but you know me. I want to see myself she is safe at home. Something is off and you and I both know it."

"There are logical explanations why she didn't respond to your text. Can I go back to sleeping the whole day? She must have been real tired she might not have felt the vibration of her phone." But Tucker's words meant nothing to Danny. The possibility of what Tucker said was true. He wasn't going to deny it but he knew something was wrong. He could feel it. They both the Manson's house and Danny rang the doorbell. It didn't take long for Mr. and Mrs. Manson to answer the door.

"Hell- oh it's you two." Mrs. Manson said with disgust. "What do you two want? Mr. Mansion and I were in the middle of -."

"Nice to see you too Mr. and Mrs. Manson." Danny said smiling. "Could Tucker and I go see Sam? She wasn't at school this morning and we just wanted to see if she was okay-."

"And to give her the homework." Tucker added. "We don't want her to fall behind."

The Mansons looked at each other, baffled. "Sam isn't here. We both thought she went to school because we didn't see her in her room the whole day?"

They all looked at each other puzzled. Where could Sam be?

* * *

Author Note: **This is my first DP Fanfic I ever wrote. I hope you guys enjoyed it as much I did writing it. :)**

 **please leave your comments for me and let me know what you thought! It means a lot to me to receive your wonderful comments**


End file.
